


Cyber Newtypes Do It Better

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, one girl multiple guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Four is the Titans' most skilled slut.





	Cyber Newtypes Do It Better

Every soldier needs a way to relieve stress and that’s true of even the artificially enhanced variety of soldier. When you’re dealing with mentally unstable people piloting top of the line Psycommu equipped mobile armors, the last thing you need is for them to be feeling unnecessarily stressed and the Titans knew that better than anybody. Four Murasame was the most promising of these soldiers, and as such, she needed to be treated with the utmost care and attention. Care and attention take on a different meaning within the Titans ranks and with such a cutie among them, a group of soldiers took it upon themselves to provide Four with a weekly dose of care and attention.

 

A Titan lightly brushed Four’s hair, gently rubbing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand as she serviced his cock. Four’s tongue ran from the base of the shaft to the head slowly allowing him to savor every moment, a hand rubbing at his balls all the while.

 

“Ensign Four~” Another officer moaned as Four’s other hand rubbed his cock.

 

Four’s hand rubbed up and down his meaty cock smoothly, her palm rubbing against his sensitive head every few seconds. Her hands were graceful as they handled the two men, slender and soft as she helped her fellow soldiers relieve their stress.

 

“No problem Lieutenant, I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this.” Four replied with her beautiful smile.

 

As Four’s hands were occupied the third Titan serviced her, his head between her thighs and his tongue exploring her pussy. The heat rose in Four’s cheeks the more his tongue moved and every so often she would give a wispy sigh and her thighs closed tighter besides his head for just a moment, both signs that he was doing something right. With a content and pleasured sigh, Four took the Petty Officer’s cock in her mouth. It was his first time visiting her, while the Lieutenant and Lieutenant Junior Grade were regulars. The Petty Officer gave a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of Four’s tongue against his penis and her lips closing around him. The Petty Officer’s hands held onto Four’s head as she bobbed it up and down his member, his hips moving slightly forward and back in time with her movements.

 

Four’s right hand gripped the Lieutenant a little harder, rubbing with more vigor than before.

 

“Mmm, you’re so much better than any Hong Kong prostitute, Ensign.” The Lieutenant complimented, thrusting into Four’s soft hand.

 

Four’s response was severely muffled by the penis in her mouth, but she appreciated the compliment. The Lt. (JG.). beneath her continued to work his tongue, his hands holding on to either side of her thighs as he pressed his face forward into her crotch, his tongue reaching deeper and deeper as he explored. Four moaned as the Lt. (JG.)’s tongue ran against her lips before burying inside of her. Four had learned by their first tryst that he was a master at cunnilingus, something he lived up to now more than ever. Four’s back arched as her pleasure began to peak, all the while handling her other visitor’s cocks. The Petty Officer, inexperienced as he was, melted in Four’s mouth pumping his hips as he came holding Four’s head still all the while.

 

The Petty Officer pulled his cock from her mouth and Four swallowed for him. As the petty officer shuddered and panted, limply stroking his cock, Four could feel her inner walls lightly spasm as the Lieutenant (JG.) beneath her brought about her climax. Four’s head arched back briefly and she let out a brief moan as she pressed her hips down onto his face. Four ground herself against his face as the rest of her climax ran through her. The petty officer left, not wishing to hold up the line. With another content sigh, Four raised off of her seat and the Lieutenant and Lieutenant (JG.) moved their positions.

 

As an ensign entered, Four was reseating herself on the Lieutenant (JG.), this time straddling his hips as he lined his cock up with her entrance. It was a unique privilege he earned through continually pleasuring Four in a way no other soldier had managed yet. The Lieutenant gave the entering ensign barely a second glance as he began lathering his shaft in lube.

 

“If you like Ensign you can wait your turn for my ass. Alternatively I have one other hole available.” Four purred, opening her mouth for the ensign.

 

The ensign was all too eager to accept her offer and after tugging his belt loose and unzipping his fly he wasted no time lightly slapping Four’s tongue and face with his meaty member. Meanwhile, the lieutenant (JG.) found his entrance and moved Four’s hips down onto his own, his penis smoothly sheathing into her. Four gave a sharp inhale as she felt herself being filled but the ensign quickly quieted her, shoving himself into her, his balls slapping against her chin as he used her mouth much rougher than the petty officer had. The lieutenant chuckled at the ensign’s eagerness and slowed the lieutenant (JG.) down enough to line his cock up with Four’s ass. Four’s tight butt resisted initially but gave way to the lieutenant’s invading shaft as it had many times before.

 

As Four’s face was fucked she rose and fell on two cocks, her ass and breasts being groped by the lieutenant and lieutenant (jg.) respectively. The ensign pulled his cock out of Four’s mouth unexpectedly and pressed it against her face. The lieutenant chuckled again at the brash pup while Four lolled her tongue out for the ensign to rub and thrust against. After a few moments of that, the ensign tired of it and pulled his cock upward shoving his balls into Four’s face who adapted quickly and began to kiss and lick them, leaving it trailed in her pale purple lipstick as the ensign stroked his shaft.

 

Four’s legs were growing tired by this point as she lifted herself up and down the twin shafts, but she carried on and took the ensign’s cock into her own hand giving it quick short strokes as she continued pleasuring his testicles. The ensign swore in pleasure and pressed Four’s head closer to his crotch. Four’s hand continued to pump as she suckled on his sack, lifting and lowering herself faster as she went on, enjoying the lieutenant (JG.)’s cock as always and how well it filled her.

 

The ensign proved as quick a shot as the petty officer and his cock erupted, shooting his cum straight up and back down onto Four’s face. Four gasped but left her mouth agape to catch what she could. Most got onto her face and the ensign was quick to rub his spent cock on her face and spread his cum across her face. Meanwhile the lieutenant (JG.)’ had begun to thrust in addition to Four’s own pace, thrusting as she came down to get deeper into her. She could tell he was getting close as well, she could sense it and welcomed it. As the ensign cleaned himself the lieutenant (JG.) gave a last few pumps before he too came. The filling feeling sent a jolt up Four’s spine and she fell forward onto his broad chest as her cunt clenched around his shaft.

 

The lieutenant seeing his chance grabbed Four’s cheeks as he began to pump into her with short hard thrusts. Four began to moan for her partners as her second climax so far ran through her. The lieutenant (JG.) held her tight as he finished emptying in her, an action she reciprocated as the lieutenant’s own climax approached. Four began to pant in enervation as her asshole was filled with cum to match her vagina. Four spasmed briefly on their cocks as her climax began to fade and they both pulled themselves free. The three left her on the floor in her ecstasy and soon the next three came in.

 

Four sat up slowly to greet the three petty officers who all eagerly vied for the use of her mouth. Four didn’t really pay attention as to who had won the coveted position, but his cock was one of the nicer ones she’d seen so she had little qualms with pleasuring it orally. The other two eagerly pushed their young cocks in her hands and Four began to gently stroke them as she licked the third’s. The two ensigns eagerly thrust into her hands and Four picked up her usual sultry pace for them, stroking them at the faster pace they were so keen for. The center ensign was much more comfortable with the slower pace, cradling the back of Four’s head as he moved his penis forward against Four’s tongue. The ensign to her left was the quickest shot yet, and Four just barely closed her eyes in time to keep from being blinded.

 

The other two ribbed him and he left in a huff, but they continued using Four who could now use her left hand for the middle ensign instead stroking his balls as she licked and kissed his head receiving a light moan from him in return. The ensign to her right began to thrust even harder into her hands and grabbed her hand to grip his cock even more. He gave a grunt and came on her face like his friend with Four needing to close her eye again.

 

“Fffuck, man. I guess enhanced humans really are better, huh?” The ensign on her right said as he continued rubbing his cock in her hand.

 

Four felt a little proud her reputation seemed to precede her, but now she could focus on her last partner. Four pulled her face away from his cock and held her mouth open for him. Her hand stroked the ensign’s cock, trying to milk it, waiting for his sweet release. The last ensign had lasted longer than his fellows, but now with Four’s full attention even he could not last and he shot his load as well, well and truly covering Four’s face as his seed joined that of three other men. Panting, the last ensign mumbled a word of thanks and took his leave after cleaning himself. Three more soldiers took the place of the ensign’s quickly enough all quite entranced with her face covered in spunk and sweat. As the three inspected her body, groping her chest and inspecting her pussy leaking cum, she was reminded that there were many more soldiers for her to take care of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an older story that a friend wanted me to post here since my Tumblr got nuked. If you wanna keep tabs on when I post new works and my commission info follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle


End file.
